The growing use of various network devices and the expansion of interoperability between machines have led to the use of numerous and varying cables with each device that is connected to a network. The use of numerous cables in conjunction with a device can create organization and storage issues and can further create the potential for damage to cables that are allowed to move against other cables or surfaces. As an example, issues with retaining and organizing cables exist in network equipment located at a service provider's station (e.g., routers, hubs, etc.). A need exists for an apparatus that is operable to effectively retain and organize cables that are associated with a device.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.